


Ils sont doux

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [183]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, German National Team, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Topping from the Bottom, Wattpad and shit happened series ya know, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Toni était celui qui dominait habituellement, pas ce soir là.





	Ils sont doux

Ils sont doux

  
Toni n'avait pas l'impression d'être un dominant quand il était au lit, d'abord avec Lucas Vasquez, et maintenant avec Julian Draxler. Il était bien celui qui pénétrait l'autre, mais ce n'était jamais lui qui donnait des ordres, il trouvait sa situation très étrange, mais il n'avait pas le courage de prendre sa vie entre ses mains. Julian était allongé sur son ventre, grognant alors que Toni le préparait avec ses doigts, il ne savait pas comment s'affirmer, alors Draxler lui disait quoi faire. Kroos essayait de lui faire un maximum plaisir en suivant ses demandes, ses doigts jouaient dans le trou de Julian, le lubrifiant froid pour son amant. Julian grinçait des dents sous lui, lui commentant ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse pour qu'il aime. Toni retira ses doigts en gémissant, il pouvait sentir des larmes perler dans ses yeux, il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait si mal, mais c'était vraiment douloureux... Julian se remit sur ses genoux en le regardant avec tristesse, un peu de peur dans ses yeux, avant de le prendre dans ses bras en lui caressant le dos.

  
''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Toni ?'' Julian lui demanda dans l'oreille

''Rien... Je ne sais pas...'' Toni essuya ses yeux en essayant de retrouver son souffle

''Toni s'il te plaît...'' Draxler murmura, son ton presque fatigué

''Je... Je ne sais vraiment pas Julian... J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir te plaire, de te faire du mal...''

''Oh Toni... Laisse-moi prendre les choses en main.'' Toni hocha doucement la tête, il ne se sentait pas suffisamment en forme pour tout gérer aujourd'hui

  
Julian posa ses mains sur ses épaules en lui murmurant que tout allait bien, Toni voulait le croire alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le dos Draxler s'asseyant sur ses hanches. Julian maintenait une pression sur ses épaules avec ses mains alors qu'il faisait en sorte de s'asseoir sur sa bite, Toni préférait fermer les yeux, il ne voulait pas voir la pitié de Julian pour lui. Draxler prenait effectivement les choses en main, le dirigeant et s'enfonçant à son rythme, Toni ne voulait pas regarder ce qu'il se passait, il se disait que s'il laissait toutes les sensations faire le travail il pourrait aussi profiter de l'instant, mais il n'y arrivait pas... Il n'était pas attiré par cette relation sexuelle et il n'arrivait pas à y prendre plaisir. Avant que Toni ne puisse l'exprimer à Julian, ce dernier soupira en se levant de lui en un quelconque gémissement. Kroos pensait qu'il devait vraiment tout avoir fait de mal...

  
''Ju-Julian..'' Toni murmura alors que Julian s'asseyait à côté de lui, caressant doucement ses cheveux

''Toni. Est-ce que tu veux essayer autre chose ?''

''Autre chose ?''

''Je pourrais être celui qui t'apporte le plaisir pour une fois.'' Draxler déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe, une de ses mains massait sa fesse gauche

''Tu veux.. Tu veux me dominer ?'' Toni comprit en chuchotant

''Oui Toni, je veux que tu ailles bien.''

''Je... Je veux bien essayer Julian...''

''Je vais prendre soin de toi.''

  
Julian lui sourit en l'aidant à s'allonger sur le ventre, Toni se retrouvait dans la même position que lui quelques minutes plus tôt... Il entendit Draxler ouvrir la petite bouteille de lubrifiant pour s'en mettre sur les doigts, Kroos ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi stressé, il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur une seule et même pensée. Un premier doigt rentra en lui, Toni retint sa respiration à la douleur que ça représentait, une sensation de brûlure s'infiltrant en lui et remontant tout son corps. Julian lui chuchota une nouvelle fois que tout allait bien, Toni hocha du mieux possible la tête alors que deux autres doigts se glissaient aux côtés du premier. Toni avait oublié ce que ça faisait d'être ciselé par un autre homme, la dernière fois il était encore à Munich, amoureux désespérément de Bastian... Julian retira ses doigts en continuant de lui dire que ça lui ferait du bien, Kroos ne souhaitait plus commenter ce qu'il ressentait, il voulait juste vivre la sensation.

  
Julian manipula doucement ses jambes pour qu'il soit sur ses genoux, Toni pensa rapidement que c'était ce qu'il aurait aussi fait. Draxler souffla en massant délicatement sa peau, Kroos appréciait la chaleur de ses doigts, avant de rentre en lui en essayant de lui faire le moins mal possible. Sentir un homme en lui était étrange après tout le temps passé à être celui qui dominait, Julian était doux malgré tout, c'était agréable, vraiment agréable... La bite de Draxler faisait des lents va-et-vient en lui, Toni faisait de son mieux pour masquer ses gémissements alors qu'il était presque sûr que sa bite commençait à laisser couler quelques gouttes de pré-come. Julian murmura dans son oreille qu'il était heureux d'avoir pu l'aider à aller mieux alors qu'il éjaculait, Toni retint un léger cri quand il le fit aussi sur le drap. Kroos ne comprit pas tout à partir de là, mais quand il se sentit s'endormir, il savait qu'il était dans les bras de Julian. C'était peut-être un mal pour un bien...

  
Fin


End file.
